custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Playhouse Disney Channel (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Christmas is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 and Custom Barney Christmas Special that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, October 24, 1997 from Lyrick Studios, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. On the real Custom Barney Wiki's real version of Tuesday, November 4, 2014 from Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership, It will be later re-released on DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title, "Barney's Magical Christmas - The Movie". But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. This home video uses the same musical arrangements from the real version of David Bernard Wolf. Plot It's Saturday, December 24, which It's Christmas eve, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids have a Christmas party at Shawn's house. Cast *Barney (Costume: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson and Carol Farabee) *BJ (Costume: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Shawn's Dad: (Ringo Starr) *Shawn's Mom: (Didi Cohn) *Shawn's Grandma: *Shawn's Grandpa: *Shawn's Aunt: *Shawn's Uncle: *Shawn's cousins: *Frosty the Snowman (Voice: Tyrone Benskin / Costume: Jenny Dempsey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) Song List #Barney Theme Song (the full version of the Barney & Friends version with Barney & Friends lyrics) (Barney & Friends Season 3 Intro with some arrangements from that real version of the Intro) #I Love the Holidays #It's a Magical Christmas #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #It's Snowing! #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Susy Snowflake #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #Skating, Skating #Frosty the Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Deck the Halls #Oh Christmas Tree #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #It's Party Time #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #The Barney Bag #We're Writing a Letter to Santa #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #Jingle Bells #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Wrap, Wrap, Wrap It Up #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #The Jingle Bell Rock #It's Twinkle Time #Waiting for Santa #Opening Christmas Presents #A Holly Jolly Christmas #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You End Credit Music *Winter Wonderland Instrumental with a David Bernard Wolf arrangement *Holly Jolly Christmas Instrumental with a David Bernard Wolf arrangement *Frosty the Snowman Instrumental with a David Bernard Wolf arrangement *Jingle Bells﻿ Instrumental with a David Bernard Wolf arrangement Music Director *David Bernard Wolf Trivia *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2/11-14 present voice and Late 1992/2007-2009/2012 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a green tummy, eight green spots on his back, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same Barney's feet with six yellow toes for the Barney costume used in this home video was the same size as Barney's feet from the real version of 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "A Visit to Santa". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, eyelashes, a mouth, nose, a pink bow in her hair on her head, a purple tummy, too many spots on her, her tail, pink ballet slipper shoes on her feet, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1996 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 special/the real version of the 1994 Barney Season 2 home video, "Barney's Imagination Island". *The BJ costume with eyes, a mouth, a red cap hat on his head, nose, a green tummy, spots on him, his tail, arms, shoulders, hands, red and white sneaker shoes, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Riff costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a yellow tummy, five green spikes on his back, his tail, green spots on him, arms, shoulders, hands, and green sneaker shoes on his feet used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The musical arrangements used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney audio music album, "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album. *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 4 Pilot home video, "Barney's Adventure Bus" with a Christmas twist. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also used in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 4 Pilot home video, "Barney's Adventure Bus", with a Christmas twist. *The version of "I Love You" is the same from the real version of the 1997 Barney audio music album, "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album, with some arrangements from that real version of the 1997 Barney audio music album, with Barney's vocals from the real version of the 1997 Barney audio music album, the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album, and and kids's vocals from the real version of the 1997 Barney audio music album, "Happy Holidays, Love Barney" album. *This is another Christmas special in the Barney franchise. *This home video takes place at Shawn's house in Texas, USA in the United States instead of the Barney & Friends sets, and many other sets. *This group (Jason, Min, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, Shawn and the Beanstalk, and the real version of the new materiel of the 1995 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney Safety". *The same real Season 2-3 Barney doll with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The real Season 2-3 Barney doll is used in this home video. However, the real Season 2-3 Barney doll was continuing until It made it's last appearance on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, November 16, 1997. *This is another time Carol Farabee voices Baby Bop in this home video. *The same yellow winter earmuffs, colorful winter scarf, and light blue winter mittens that Barney wears for the snow in the Christmas winter time used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "A Visit to Santa". *The same pink winter scarf and pink winter mittens that Baby Bop wears for the snow in the Christmas winter time used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The same red winter scarf and red winter mittens that BJ wears for the snow in the Christmas winter time used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The same blue violet winter scarf and blue violet winter mittens that Riff wears for the snow in the Christmas winter time used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Gift of the Dinos". *The kind of winter clothes that the kids wear for the snow in the Christmas winter time used in this home video were including winter hats, winter coats, winter scarfs, winter mittens, winter pants, and winter boots. *For the song, "Sledding, Sledding", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids wear sledding goggles on their eyes for sledding down the snowy hill for used in this home video. *For the song, "Skating, Skating", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids wear ice skates made with shoe covers on their feet for ice skating, which covered their feet, ankles, toes, and soles in this home video, and for the song, "Skating, Skating", the color of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids's ice skates made of shoe covers for ice skating are white with light gray things on it in this home video. *In the end of the end credits, It has the Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership on it. *This home video was filmed in *The preview for this home video is announced by Emilio Delgado who works at Texas, USA in the United States. Previews October 24, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney's Great Adventure the Animated Movie trailer (SuperMalechi's version, with Barney's Season 3 voice and costume) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Christmas Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney in Winksterland trailer #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) December 14, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us Now For A Special Preview bumper #Mulan trailer #Coming to Video bumper #The Little Mermaid VHS trailer #Flubber VHS trailer #Pocahontas Journey to A New World trailer #Stay Tuned After the Feature logo #Feature Presentation logo (1996) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Christmas Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Making of Barney's Magical Christmas SuperMalechi, the real word "Rename" will not come back on the edit in this page because It was suspended because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because It was sold out. Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1997 episodes